


you should sleep less (we should talk more)

by allweneedofhell



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, Smug Hope, both hope and penelope are hurting :(, but i say that they are 18 and 19, henelope babyyyyy, i didn't want to, idk if those are the canon ages, penelope is 18 and hope is 19, simu-josie, sorry i killed off josie, they are also both idiots, this takes place more than a year after pen leaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allweneedofhell/pseuds/allweneedofhell
Summary: “Penelope Park.” The familiar voice startled the witch, causing her to drop her suitcase on the cement with a dull thud. She whipped around to see Hope, dressed head to toe in black, staring at her inquisitively. “Didn’t think I would see you here.”orthe one where josie dies, and penelope and hope lean on eachother for support
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Penelope Park, minor hosie - Relationship, minor posie - Relationship
Comments: 24
Kudos: 93





	you should sleep less (we should talk more)

Hope Mikaelson was completely and utterly lost after the death of Josie Saltzman. It was no one’s fault really, but that didn’t stop the tribrid from blaming everyone around her, especially herself. No one could offer her any sort of comfort, not Alaric, not Lizzie, not even Landon. She had broken up with him a week after the accident, and didn’t refrain from completely shattering his heart into pieces. 

_ “You’re worthless.” Hope spat, shoving Landon into the frame of her door. Her chest was heaving, fangs growing sharp in her mouth as venom pooled on her tongue. She swallowed it back using the last ounce of restraint she had left, feeling the thick liquid drain down her throat. “You really think you were my epic love? That a fucking BIRD would be the one and only tribrid’s mate?” She chuckled, boring her golden eyes into Landon. “You’ve got to be delusional.”  _

_ “Look, Hope.” Landon began, playing nervously with his hands. He had seen Hope like this before, but he had always been her source of calm, the only one that could bring her back down to reality. “I know you are upset about Josie, but I’m here for-” _

_ “Upset? UPSET?!” Hope roared, now inches from Landon’s face. “I’m fucking livid, Landon. We should have been there to help her, I should have been there!” She cocked her fist back, punching the door into splinters. “And just so you know, I never loved you the way that I loved her. And I never got to fucking tell her.” Hope felt tears welling in her eyes and quickly wiped them away, dropping her head before Landon could see. “Now, get out of my room.” Landon paused for a moment, scanning Hope’s face for any inkling of regret. She let out a low growl, a threat, and he went scattering down the hall, desperate to get away. “WE’RE DONE BY THE WAY!” She called after him, before sprinting in the opposite direction, into the woods, not to be seen until the siphoner’s funeral.  _

It was quite the surprise that Penelope Park was in attendance. With a push from Kaleb and MG, Lizzie begrudgingly called up ‘Satan’-she still hadn’t let go of the nickname-and let her know the terrible news. The witch hung up quickly, as heaving sobs racked her small frame, before booking the next flight out of Belgium to Mystic Falls. She pulled up to the Salvatore School in a sleek black Mercedes that she had rented, pausing to stare at her former home and wonder why she had ever left Josie behind. 

“Penelope Park.” The familiar voice startled the witch, causing her to drop her suitcase on the cement with a dull thud. She whipped around to see Hope, dressed head to toe in black, staring at her inquisitively. “Didn’t think I would see you here.”

“Yeah, well, Lizzie invited me.” Penelope straightened out her skirt, finally getting a good look at the girl in front of her. Hope looked...fantastic. Something had changed-maybe it was the glimmer of gold that never fully left the tribrid’s eyes-but darkness suited her. Penelope shook her head, trying to rid herself of the dirty thoughts running through her mind.  _ It should be a crime to look that damn good.  _ Now wasn’t the time for her to be thinking of Hope Mikaelson in  _ that  _ way. “Hope...tell me. What happened to Josie?”

“Later, Park.” Hope stepped forward, picking up Penelope’s suitcase. “Long flight?” 

“Yeah. Jet lag is a bitch.” The witch undid her ponytail, letting her raven hair fall past her shoulders. It had finally grown out from her signature bob in the past year or so, since Josie wasn’t around to set her on fire anymore. She smiled softly to herself at the memory, remembering how quick the siphoner was to anger. “I’m fucking exhausted.”

“Well, I have an extra bed in my room.” Hope offered. “We should catch up.”

“We were never close, Mikaelson.” 

“True, but we both loved Josie. So we have some things in common.” Hope grimaced as the siphoner’s name passed her lips, almost as if the mere mention of the girl caused her great pain. “Plus, I have whiskey.” Hope offered, smirking at the witch. “I know the famous Penelope Park would never turn down a party.” 

“A party requires more than two people.” Penelope countered, wondering who this imposter was standing in front of her. The Hope Mikaelson she had known hated parties, and hated socializing even more. 

“Whatever.” Hope sighed, starting up the steps to the school. “You coming or not?” 

…

A few hours and a bottle of whiskey later, Hope and Penelope were drunk off their asses on the roof, exchanging their favorite memories of their beloved Josie. Their laughter reverberated through the still night air, causing several students to wake up and curse at them through their windows. The two ignored the call-outs, too immersed in their own commemoration. 

“I wasn’t the only one! She tried to set you on fire too!” Penelope giggled, reaching for the joint in between Hope’s slender fingers. 

“When you were both under the spell of mind controlling slugs!” Hope took one more drag before passing the joint to Penelope, trying not to concentrate on the way her lips wrapped around the filter. 

“That’s one of the last times I remember us being happy.” Penelope reminisced, smoke flowing from her nostrils. Every mention of the siphoner’s name caused her chest to constrict-no amount of whiskey or weed would fix the heartbreak. “She deserved so much more.”

“Yeah, she did.” Hope drained the last sip of whiskey from the bottle, before sending it hurtling towards the pavement, relishing in the sound of the glass shattering on the sidewalk. “She deserved the world.”

“Hm.” Penelope paused, stubbing out the end of the joint. “You were in love with her too, huh?” It was no surprise. She had seen the way Hope would eye her in the hallways, a blush adorning her pale cheeks whenever she got caught. The tribrid was also fiercely protective of Josie; some could argue even more than her own father. 

“Who wouldn’t be?” Hope had spent the past week suppressing all of her emotions, all the things that made her human, and embraced her darker side. But Josie had always made her softer, a little less rough along the edges, even in her death. Hope wiped away a stray tear, focusing on the sun, beginning to peak its way through the trees. 

“Hope, please.” Penelope pleaded, resting her hand over the tribrids. “Tell me what happened.”

Hope sighed, knowing all too well that reliving the events of that night would cause her unbearable pain. But Penelope had the right to know-after all, she had loved Josie just as much. “I think this calls for another one.” Hope pulled a silver case out of her jacket pocket, bringing the joint to her lips.

“Here, let me.” Penelope reached over, muttering a quick fire spell. She offered up a soft smile, and squeezed the tribrid’s hand, urging her to continue. 

“I had been quiet for awhile. No monster of the week. Everything seemed calm.” Hope began, her eyes becoming glossy. “We should have known nothing stays peaceful around here for long. We weren’t prepared, we were caught off guard.”

“By what?” 

“It was a rogue band of vampires. They swarmed the school. At first, we had no idea why. But then it became clear they were after Dr. Saltzman, for killing all their loved ones in the past. Most of them turned their humanity off, they just couldn’t deal. You know, it’s funny…” Hope chuckled, offering the joint to Penelope. “I wish I had died that night too, so that I could do the same thing. Turn off my humanity...seems like the easy way out. I’m actually kind of  _ jealous _ of them.” 

“Anyways, we fought most of them off. I was leading the charge with the werewolves, most of the witches stayed inside, heavily guarded. Except for Josie and Lizzie. I couldn’t convince them to stay in their fucking room. I should have tried harder.” Hope scoffed, silently cursing herself for her failed efforts. “There were several that were much more powerful and ruthless. After we had taken the rest of their group down, they were all of what stood between the Salvatore School and safety. Lizzie got cornered, unable to siphon off anything or anyone to protect herself.” 

“And Josie put herself in between Lizzie and danger.” Penelope interrupted, eyes brimming with tears. “Huge shocker.”

“She killed three of them before they got to her.” Hope’s grip on Penelope tightened. “They were...rippers. So I-I tried to salvage her body b-but…” Her lip trembled, and the witch besides her choked out a sob. “I was too busy protecting Landon to save her. I-I really fucked up.” 

“It’s not your fault.” Penelope whimpered. 

“It is.” Hope’s voice fell flat. “I’m a Mikaelson, a fucking tribrid. I’ve saved this school from danger more times than I can count and I couldn’t even save the person I loved the most.” 

“You aren’t a superhero, Hope.” Penelope wrapped her arm around the tribrid, pulling her closer. “No matter how many times Dr. Saltzman tried to make you the savior of this damn school, you can’t blame yourself for this.” 

“Maybe. But I can blame myself for what I did after I tore those vampires apart.” Penelope looked at her curiously. “I went a little...rogue. Off the rails. I am the Great Evil’s daughter after all.” 

“Oh my god. Hope, stop comparing yourself to-”

“I hunted down their families. Anyone they had ever cared about. And I killed them all.” Hope interrupted, searching Penelope’s face for any sort of reaction. She half expected the witch to run away, hop in her car and head back to Belgium. She  _ definitely  _ wasn’t expecting her to burst out laughing, tears still streaming down her face. 

“God, Hope. Who do you think you’re talking to?” Penelope choked out in between a fit of giggles. “I’m not Josie. I would have done the  _ same  _ exact thing.” 

“I just...feel lost.” Hope continued, brushing off Penelope’s carefree reaction. “Josie was so  _ pure,  _ you know? She was the only person that made me hold onto my sanity, my good side. Now, I don’t feel like being good anymore.”

“Who says you have to be?” Penelope gave Hope a smirk, arching her brow. “You don’t have to be the hero with me, Hope. Trust me, I get it. I spent years being the token mean girl in this place. And you’re Hope fucking Mikaelson. Weren’t you like...destined to be a little bad?” 

Maybe it was the smug look on Penelope’s face. Maybe it was the way the witch’s eyes darkened as she drew her bottom lip between her teeth. Or maybe it was the alcohol and weed flowing through Hope’s veins. The tribrid couldn’t pinpoint her reasons why, and she didn’t really care. She surged forward, capturing the witch’s lips with her own. Penelope was too shocked to react at first and froze-until Hope moved her hand to her waist, fingers spreading incredible warmth throughout her body. She relaxed, moving her mouth against Hope’s, letting the older girl dominate. The tribrid ran her tongue softly along Penelope’s bottom lip, before sucking it between her teeth. Penelope whimpered loudly, the sound music to Hope’s ears, as she moved down to the witch’s jaw, nipping at the skin. 

“How’s this for bad?” Hope ran her tongue from Penelope’s jaw to her ear, sucking at her pulsepoint. The ravenette gripped onto Hope’s shoulders tightly, desperate to find something to ground her.

“Hope...fuuuuck.” Penelope moaned, completely forgetting her train of thought as Hope continued to suck bruises into her skin. It would be a bitch to cover up tomorrow-and even more complicated to explain-but her mind was completely consumed with all things  _ Hope.  _

The sun peeked through the trees, and the gleaming rays momentarily blinded the pair. With the dawn came the sobering realization that today was Josie’s funeral, and Penelope jumped back, out of Hope’s embrace as if she had been shocked. 

“I-I-we can’t.” Penelope stuttered, running a hand through her messy locks. Hope pouted, her golden eyes turning a shade darker, causing goosebumps to run down Penelope’s spine. The tribrid looked as if she wanted to  _ eat her alive.  _ “We’ve got to get ready, we can’t do this…”

“You’re no fun.” Hope complained, fiddling with the sleeves of her jacket almost as if she was bored, and didn’t just have her tongue down Penelope’s throat. “What happened to me being bad?”

“B-but, Josie. The funeral. This is too...it’s too much.” Penelope wanted nothing more than a cold shower, because the way that Hope was looking at her was intoxicating, and somehow slightly terrifying-she could feel her gaze burning into her skin. 

“Damn, Park. You’ve really lost your touch.” Hope observed the girl one more time, before catapulting off the roof, landing gracefully on her feet. Penelope looked down, flabbergasted, before quickly remembering that Hope was a tribrid, and a simple three story fall wouldn’t leave a scratch. “See you in a couple hours!” Hope waved, before transitioning in the early morning light, bounding off to the forest in wolf form. 

And just like that, Penelope was alone on the roof, scratching her head and wondering  _ what the hell _ had just happened.

…

Hope was back in time for the funeral, strutting in like nothing had happened-a brazen smile plastered across her face as soon as she saw Penelope. The witch averted her gaze, feeling her cheeks grow pink. The several cups of coffee she had consumed in the span of an hour had sobered her up, alleviating the worst of her whiskey hangover. However, she was jittery as all hell and the way Hope was ogling her twisted the anxious pit now forming in her stomach. 

“Aw, Pen. You look...tired.” Hope approached her, looking absolutely stunning in a tight-fitting black dress. With a sly wink, she tucked a stray piece of raven hair behind Penelope’s ear, giggling when Penelope twitched at the sudden contact. 

“And who’s fault is that?” Penelope fired back-she would be damned if she would let Hope get the best of her in less than twenty-four hours. Penelope Park did not get flustered, even if the person trying to seduce her was...well, ridiculously hot. 

“Peez?” She whipped around to see MG bounding towards her, arms outstretched to pull her into a hug. The witch was grateful to see another familiar face-honestly, she would have been happy to see Lizzie at this point-anything to get her away from Hope’s seductive leering. 

“Fuck, it’s good to see you.” Penelope buried herself in MG’s shoulder, ignoring the stench of his cologne. He had always used too much; Penelope had teased him in the past, saying he could use a shower instead of a “cologne bath”. But she could care less now, feeling content in the vampire’s embrace. 

“You too! You look fantastic...as always.” MG offered her a warm smile, attempting to hide the sadness in his eyes. 

“I see that Satan has arrived.” Lizzie appeared behind the pair, putting a protective arm on the vampire’s shoulder. “Don’t make me regret inviting you, Park.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Penelope observed the two in front of her, realizing they looked much closer than they had at the past. If the jealous glint in Lizzie’s eye gave her any indication, she had half a mind to think the two were- “Wait...are you guys  _ finally _ dating?”

MG beamed, intertwining his hands with the blonde. “Took long enough but I finally convinced her. Josie-” He paused, wincing as the siphoner’s name left his tongue.

“You can say her name, you know.” Penelope said quietly. “Why is everyone avoiding it?”

“Listen evil one,” Lizzie stepped forward, now mere inches from Penelope’s face. At this close proximity, the witch could see tears forming in Lizzie’s eyes, threatening to break free. “At least all of us were here for her and didn’t jet off to some lavish school in Belgium, breaking her hea-”

“Ooookay, you two.” Hope interjected, pushing herself between the witches. “This is  _ not  _ happening here. Not today. C’mon, Pen. You can sit with me.” 

Penelope hesitated, but eventually complied, squeezing past students to sit besides Hope. She noticed Dr. Saltzman staring forward, a vacant look in his eyes, as Caroline Forbes sobbed beside him, pulling tissue after tissue out of her purse. 

“Hi, Dr. Saltzman. Mrs. Forbes.” Penelope greeted, suddenly feeling very shy. She had never met the twins’ mother, but she was sure Caroline thought she was some sort of monster, especially after her messy breakup with Josie. 

“Ah, Penelope, I didn’t expect you.” Alaric’s forced smile didn’t meet his eyes. “Caroline, this is Penelope Park, Josie’s-“ 

“Ex. Yes, I know.” Caroline sniffled, dirtying another tissue. She leaned over Alaric. “Josie knew you cared, sweetie. Don’t beat yourself up about how you left.” Caroline squeezed Penelope’s knee, offering up a small smile. “And thank you for telling her about the Merge. You did what I was too scared to.”

“No problem, Mrs. Forbes.”

“Oh please. Call me Caroline. Mrs. Forbes makes me sound ancient.” She turned her attention to Dr. Saltzman who stood up, approaching the podium. He cleared his throat and the room went silent, except for the chorus of sniffles coming from the attendees. 

Hope maintained a stoic expression throughout the funeral while Penelope sobbed, fighting to catch her breath. Her  _ biggest _ regret was leaving Josie behind-she should have just enjoyed the good times and she definitely shouldn’t have made out with Hope Mikaelson the night before the funeral. But Penelope always had a hard time listening to her heart, and was now trying to ignore the hammering in her chest as Hope gave her hand a comforting squeeze. 

Her stupid fucking hormones would be the death of her. 

...

Penelope moved through the rest of the day in a haze, thankful that Hope had disappeared to wolf out again. She caught up with her previous minions-she couldn’t even call them friends, considering the only reason they had been close is because Penelope used to be the head witch in charge. She used to  _ enjoy _ having people fear her-with a snap of her fingers, they would be at her beck and call. Now, Penelope came to the realization that all her relationships had been obscenely shallow, and she didn’t really have anyone she could truly trust.

Except for Josie. 

And now she was gone. 

Unable to stand another minute of their mindless drivel, Penelope excused herself and headed to Hope’s room, praying that the tribrid was still out roaming the woods. She let herself in with a sigh of relief as soon as she saw that the room was empty, plopping herself down on Hope’s bed. She was so damn tired, from the flight, from her...confusing night with Hope, and felt her eyes drift shut as soon as her head hit the pillow. Penelope was overwhelmed by the smell of pine-the smell of  _ Hope.  _ She quickly turned to face the other way, trying to escape the older girl’s essence, when she noticed something strange glowing on the floor. 

Huh. 

Penelope reached over to pick it up, running her fingers over the prism. It seemed to react to her touch, a gleaming trail following her hands. 

“Why hello there, evil one.” 

The familiar voice caused Penelope to jolt up, goosebumps prickling up her arm. There’s no way in hell it could be-

Josie Saltzman. 

“Close your mouth, weirdo. You look like a fish.” Josie giggled. Penelope realized she was gaping at the girl, but how could she not? She was supposed to be  _ dead.  _

“Josie, I-what’s going on? Why are you here? I-I’m so-” 

“Confused?” Josie interjected. “I can see that.” Penelope let out a choked laugh, completely overwhelmed with emotions being in the siphoner’s presence again. She let her eyes wander, not failing to notice that Josie was wearing the same outfit from the day of the mind-altering slugs, looking as good as ever in her yellow Salvatore blazer and short skirt that showed off the endless expanse of her legs. “Stop gawking and pay attention.” 

Penelope’s eyes snapped forward. “Are you-”

“Dead? Unfortunately.” Josie interrupted again. “That prism in your hand belonged to Mrs. Tig. It allows the user to simulate an imaginary conversation between oneself and their subconscious. Hence why I’m here. Guess you are still thinking about me a lot, Pen.”

“Of course I am, Jojo.” Josie smiled back at her fondly at the mention of her favorite nickname. “I never should have left how I did. I wanted to come back the second I got on that plane.”

“It’s okay.” Josie reassured. “But I know that’s not what is really on your mind.” She raised her eyebrow at Penelope. “You want to talk about Hope?”

“Hope? What? How-” Penelope panicked. The last thing she wanted to do was talk to her ex about hooking up with Hope Mikaleson. 

“I’m just a figment of your subconscious, remember?” Josie teased. 

“Oh...right. Well, it’s still kind of weird.” Penelope shrugged, not wanting to look the siphoner in the eye.    
  


“Why? Because you were both in love with me?”

“Something like that.” Penelope replied, fidgeting with her rings. 

“Since when did Penelope Park let anything or anyone stand in the way of getting what she wants?” Penelope shrugged. “Listen, Pen. I’m gone now.” Josie began. “You both can’t go on blaming yourselves forever. It was no one’s fault.” Penelope tentatively raised her gaze, getting lost in Josie’s dark brown eyes. “Don’t run away again.” 

The witch wiped away the tears running down her cheek, sure that her mascara was leaving stains, making her look like an absolute mess. “But what if she doesn’t want to?” Penelope whimpered. 

“Oh my god, are you blind?” Josie chuckled. “Hope is the best at putting on a brave face, pretending like she doesn’t give a shit about anyone. But you know deep down she does. And you saw the way she was looking at you.” 

“Is this your weird way of giving me your blessing?” 

“You are essentially talking to yourself right now, Pen. But if you want to think of it that way, sure.” The siphoner put her hand over her heart dramatically, as if she was about to recite the Pledge of Allegiance. “I, Josette Saltzman, give you, Penelope Park, my complete and total blessing to go and fuck Hope Mik-”

“STOP!” Penelope cut in, feeling breathless from laughter. “You’re too much.” 

“And you’ve become very soft.” Josie smirked.

“Don’t get it twisted. I’m still the HBIC here, even if I have been gone for a year.”

“That’s the Penelope I know.” Josie smiled warmly. 

Penelope suddenly felt overwhelmed by exhaustion, feeling as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Who knew talking to a holographic version of Josie Saltzman could be so damn beneficial? “I’m so tired.”

“Get some sleep. I’ll be around if you need me.” Josie said, motioning to the prism in Penelope’s lap. 

“I love you, Jojo.” 

“Love you too, Pen. Now don’t be a coward. Talk to Hope. And  _ don’t _ let her get away.”

…

Penelope found her by the Old Mill wearing nothing but an oversized flannel that completely consumed her tiny frame. Hope sat on the wooden steps, picking tiny branches and leaves out of her auburn hair. 

“Hey.” Penelope approached the tribrid, hands shoved into the pockets of her jeans. 

Hope looked up, trying (and failing) to not check out the witch in front of her. She was dressed casually, but absolutely stunning in a white v-neck and tight, black skinny jeans, tucked into her combat boots. For once, Penelope looked nervous, and Hope smirked at the idea that it was her doing. “I thought you were avoiding me.”

“Yeah, well, I’m obviously not doing a very good job.” Penelope remarked, sitting down next to the girl. “Listen, Hope-”

“If you are going to say the other night was a mistake, I would just get on with it already.” Hope snapped. Penelope could have sworn she saw a flash of hurt, before it was quickly replaced with an emotionless gaze once again. 

“I don’t think it was a mistake.” Penelope replied, letting her hand drift closer to Hope’s. “Do you?”

Hope turned to face her, inquisitive eyes searching Penelope’s face for any sign of regret. “No.” 

“Good.” Penelope put her hand fully on Hope’s knee, sighing at the feeling of warmth now radiating on her palm. “So...why do you look like you just were a contestant on Survivor?”

Hope looked shocked, placing her hand on her chest to fake offense. “It’s not that bad!”

“Oh, c’mon Mikaelson. Your feet are filthy!” Penelope prodded her toes with a nearby stick. “Not to mention, your hair looks like a bird’s nest. Maybe you have more in common with Landon than I thought!” She burst into a fit of giggles as Hope poked her side, willing the witch to knock it off. 

“I transitioned! Sometimes being a werewolf is dirty work!” Hope pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“Aw, is my little wolfie mad?” Penelope teased, picking another stray leaf out of the tribrid’s hair. Hope growled, golden eyes flashing as she pounced on Penelope, pinning her down to the floor. The sudden change of positions left Hope straddling Penelope’s waist, as the witch’s hands found their way on her hips. Penelope’s breath hitched in her throat, her gaze clouded with lust as she stared up at the girl on top of her. Hope leaned down, inches from Penelope’s lips before tilting her head towards her ear. “Wolfie is a terrible nickname.” Hope whispered, sniggering softly when she heard Penelope’s frustrated huffing. 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Penelope replied, her voice a lower pitch, unrecognizable to her ears. The tips of her fingers splayed across Hope’s hips, and she let her pinky move under the soft material of the flannel. She gasped, Hope’s skin was almost too hot to touch. 

Key word- _ almost _ . 

“Perks of being a tribrid. I’m always hot.” Hope said confidently before leaning forward to leave light kisses on the underside of Penelope’s jaw. The witch gasped, tightening her grip on Hope’s waist, nails digging into her pale skin, as the tribrid’s lips ghosted over her ear. “You sure you can handle this, Park?” 

Something shifted in Penelope then, a surge of confidence came rising to the surface. Although Hope was stronger, much stronger, Penlope flipped her onto her back, pinning her hands above her head. “Always.” She surged forward, kissing Hope with all the passion she could muster. Letting go of one of Hope’s hands, she tangled her fingers in auburn hair, lightly tugging. Hope let out a growl, the low noise vibrating in Penelope’s throat, causing her to smirk. 

“Don’t get cocky.” Hope pushed up against Penelope’s grip, easily breaking the hold on her wrists. She was at eye level with the witch’s chest, which was, unfortunately, unmarked. Hope grinned, leaving open mouthed kisses on the swell of her breasts, letting her teeth graze the skin. Penelope grabbed onto her hair even tighter, clutching at Hope, bringing her impossibly closer as the girl left bruises on her skin. The pleasure and the pain was lighting her skin on  _ fire _ , she could feel the heat pulsating throughout her body, threatening to explode. 

“Hope...please…” Penelope gasped, not sure what she was begging for. All she knew was that she needed more of Hope. She needed  _ all of her.  _

“Please what?” Hope hummed into her skin, looking up at Penelope, whose eyes were now a darker shade of green. She nipped particularly hard at the skin, causing Penelope to cry out. 

“I hate begging.” Penelope countered, not wanting to give into Hope just yet, even if her body was literally crying out for her. Her hips were grinding down into the tribrid, seeking pressure where she needed it the most. The fabric of her jeans only seemed to frustrate her-she began to crave for the feeling of Hope’s skin on hers. 

“Well, then,” Hope began, pulling back from Penelope’s chest. “You won’t get what you want then.” She cocked her eyebrow as Penelope whined, cursing her stubbornness. 

“I need you.” Penelope whispered, cupping Hope’s face in her hands. “I need all of you.  _ Now _ .” Hope groaned, flipping the witch onto her back once more. She wasted no time, ripping the v-neck off of Penelope, offering no apologies as she kissed the skin on her stomach. The witch’s hips canted upward at the contact, desperate. Hope sensed Penelope’s need and unbuttoned her jeans, leaving the ravenette in only a black lace bra and matching thong. 

“You look so pretty like this.” Hope traced her nails down Penelope’s body, stopping at the edge of her underwear. “These are nice.” She teased the fabric, releasing it with a snap. 

“God damn it, Hope.” Penelope cursed, squirming underneath her. “Fuck me already.”

“Someone’s needy.” Hope observed, sliding the thong off Penelope’s waist, leaving her bare and exposed. She licked her lips as she eyed her slit, glistening, just  _ begging  _ to be taken. Hope dragged her nails over her thighs, ghosting over Penelope’s clit, adding just the tiniest bit of pressure. The witch let out the filthiest moan, hopeful that some of the vampires didn’t hear her. Not like she really cared, but it would be embarrassing if they knew how  _ needy  _ the tribrid made her. 

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head when Hope finally applied pressure to her clit, drawing slow circles with her fingers. “You’re so fucking wet.” Hope gasped, leaning in to connect their lips in a lust-filled kiss. Her fingers sped up, matching Penelope’s breathy moans, before dipping one finger into her center. Hope found little resistance, as Penelope bucked into her hand. 

“ _ More.” _ Penelope moaned loudly, grinding down on Hope as soon as she added another finger. Her face was flushed-the heat radiating off the tribrid causing sweat to trickle down her temple. Her whole body, her whole existence was on fire. She felt her orgasm building as she clutched onto Hope’s back, leaving deep red marks with her nails. Hope felt that she was close, teetering on the edge of release, and moved down the witch’s body, lips latching onto her clit. Penelope cried out, and seconds later, her release came, flooding around Hope’s fingers, drenching her chin, in what the tribrid could only describe as the sweetest thing she had ever tasted. Hope’s tongue drank up every drop, effectively cleaning Penelope up, before laying down besides her, intertwining their fingers. 

Penelope was still catching her breath when Hope asked her a question, one that she had been anticipating since her return to the Salvatore School. “So, are you staying?” 

Penelope was hesitant, she knew that. She enjoyed Belgium, and being free from the drama that surrounded Mystic Falls. She loved being in the company of witches, and witches only, and had actually made quite a few friends, ones that she would miss. But part of her longed for her life at the Salvatore School. The uniforms, the small town feel-hell, she even missed Dr. Saltzman, as useless as he was. But most of all, she had come to realize that she had missed Hope, even if they hadn’t been close in the past. The tribrid’s presence had always made her feel safe, protected, even if she never voiced it. And now that they were exploring, well, whatever it was, Penelope didn’t want to run away again. She couldn’t allow herself to make the same mistake twice, to run away from her feelings, from heartbreak. She had to allow herself to  _ feel.  _

“I’ll stay.” 

**Author's Note:**

> HENELOPEEEEEEEE!!!!!
> 
> ok this is lowkey my favorite ship after hosie, so much flavor. 
> 
> this was my FIRST time writing penelope, please be easy on me :'(
> 
> your comments and love are always appreciated and are the reason i keep on writing.


End file.
